1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for displaying images and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, display devices, such as liquid crystal devices and EL devices, are increasingly used as displays of electronic devices, such as cellular phones and portable computers. An increasing number of these display devices are full-color displays.
A significant factor in display manufacturing is the performance of the display, or the uniformity of light emitted from the luminescent element. The luminescent element, however, may not generate equivalent light. Thus, an electroluminescent device with uniform light performance and the method for fabricating the same is desirable.